<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road Trip by phoenixnz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485891">Road Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz'>phoenixnz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville Christmas [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids and a long drive. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville Christmas [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Moom, Ella keeps pinching me.”</p><p>“Tattletale! Are we there yet?”</p><p>Clark sighed and looked at his wife as the two girls grumbled and complained in the backseat. Lois had her seat in a reclining position and was pinching the bridge of her nose as if that would cure the headache he knew she was developing. </p><p>There were times when he considered the lack of his abilities a curse and other times when they were a blessing. Imagine, he thought, listening to the girls complaining with super-hearing. </p><p>“Girls, stop it. Your mom has a headache and we have a long drive ahead of us.”</p><p>He once more glanced with concern at his wife, then down at the small bump in her abdomen. She’d already started showing even though she was only about nine weeks. She’d shown early with Lara as well. The worst part about the first trimester each time she had been pregnant was the morning sickness.</p><p>“You know, the whole thing about morning sickness is a total con,” she had complained when she had first become pregnant with Ella. “Try morning, noon and night. Oh, and let’s not forget those wonderful midnight excursions on the porcelain highway.”</p><p>Thankfully the nausea and the constant headaches had stopped once she’d reached her fourth month, only to be replaced by a voracious appetite. Clark had no idea if that had been because the babies had been only half-human. Jor-El had assured him not, but he still had to wonder. </p><p>Lois’ pregnancy was the reason they were driving to Star City for the holidays instead of flying on the Queens’ private jet. Her bouts of sickness meant she couldn’t tolerate the flight. The families took turns hosting for the holidays. The drive from Metropolis to Star City was always gruelling. They usually stayed in a motel overnight about halfway between, although Clark could have driven all day and all night if asked to. </p><p>“Honey, can you pull over?” Lois said weakly. He glanced at her again. She had gone a ghastly white. </p><p>“I’m on the Interstate,” he said. </p><p>She shot him a look. He signalled the change of lane and did his best to pull over as far to the side of the road as he was able. She was out of the car in a flash, as if she was the one with the super speed.</p><p>Ella reached for the door. “Is Mom okay?” the nine-year-old asked.</p><p>“She’s just not feeling well,” he said. “Stay here. I’ll take care of her.”</p><p>“But, Dad …” Ella did her best to reach for something on the floor in front of her. She was still too small to sit in the back without a booster seat and it restricted her movements. He frowned as she appeared to be trying to pick something up with her fingertips. </p><p>“What’s that, honey?” he asked. </p><p>“My water bottle,” she said. </p><p>He smiled. “Oh, good idea, sweetie.” He reached between the seats and grabbed it. “Now stay here.”</p><p>He got out of the car and went to help his wife, rubbing her back.</p><p>“You okay?” he asked.</p><p>“Ask me that again in about an hour or so.” She sighed. Clark handed her the bottle of water. </p><p>“Ella thought you could use it.”</p><p>“That’s sweet,” she said, sipping from the bottle. </p><p>“I guess she was trying to make up for earlier.”</p><p>Lois groaned. “Ugh. I hate these long trips. I wish we could go Superman Air.”</p><p>“I made a promise,” he said. “No powers until after …”</p><p>“I know. I was just saying.”</p><p>The first time they’d begun trying for a baby, he had promised Lois that he would keep wearing the Kryptonite until she felt it was time. His family meant more to him than any super power and he did his best to live up to that promise. He hadn’t wanted to miss any of his children’s firsts. He’d kept that promise. Superman had not reappeared in Metropolis’ skies until well after Lara had walked her first steps. That time, it had only been because of a crisis which had affected the entire planet, and various alternate universes. </p><p>They got back in the car. Lois slept some of the way and Clark was able to stop at a roadside diner a couple of hours later so he could get her some tea. Thankfully the girls stopped their fighting and fell asleep at some point in the journey. Clark glanced at his daughters in the rear view mirror. Lara was sleeping with her mouth open, her head leaning against the side of her booster seat. Ella’s head was turned toward the window.</p><p>“They’re so cute like that,” Lois observed. </p><p>“Let’s face it, they’re cute no matter how we look at it.”</p><p>“Not that you’re biased or anything,” she said. She was quiet for a moment. “Do you ever regret it? Giving up your powers? Even temporarily?”</p><p>“No, I don’t,” he said. “Because you’re worth it. I never want you or the girls to feel that my work as Superman is more important than you.”</p><p>“That is the perfect thing to say,” she said, her hand on her abdomen. </p><p>Clark smiled and continued driving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Travelling for the holiday. Post-show canon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>